The Ten
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: A collection of McStizzie oneshots.
1. Look At Her Face

**It's been a long while. I've had a ginormous writer's block. This is going to be a series of one shots. You'll like it. I promise. **

It was like the beginning of any shift I had ever worked. I went into the locker room and changed into my scrubs. Slipped on my lab coat, and tucked various doctor-like supplies into my pockets. You know a stethoscope, notepad, and flashlight among others. It felt like any other day. I had woken up first and beaten Alex to the shower. He fixed coffee, and Meredith eventually joined us ten minutes before we headed to the hospital. It seemed like a completely normal run-to-the-mill, day-in-the-life-of, morning. How was I supposed to know that it wasn't?

I was in Plastics rotation so naturally after getting dressed I went to find the head of the department. I didn't have to look far. He was standing next to the nurses station, flirting as usual. I was in a good mood as I usually am on normal days. I hadn't seen Callie spot me from the end of the hallway, and start speed walking in my direction.

"Hello Dr. Sloan."

"Good morning Dr. Stevens." I am still not sure how he does what he does, but it always works.

"Izzie!"

"Um yes...Is everything ok?"

"Oh it's peachy if you count the fact that you slept with my husband and then kept it from me."

I didn't have time to process anything before I felt her hand connect with the side of my face. I was shocked that she would do it in public, but I wasn't pissed off or even angry. Hell, I had expected worse. When I looked up and into her face I saw a single tear that had managed to escape and I had to look away. Honestly, I was ashamed. She hadn't done anything to deserve what happened to her. She was a victim. I was just the slutty adulterer. I had always been the slutty something or another. It was just the way the world perceived me and no matter how hard I tried to fight it that was just the way it was. At least this time it was true. She just shook her head at me and people were whispering. I deserved it.

I didn't look up as someone slipped their arm around my shoulder and led me out of the harsh viewing of the public. I knew I was pretty much branded. I was wearing a scarlet letter now, and I hadn't even done it for real love. It was faux love. I felt nothing but disgust after seeing the pain I had cause another human being. I didn't know this person that had done it. She was desperate and trying to hold on to someone she knew cared. She needed to feel alive. She wasn't the feisty intern who fought her way to be where she was. I finally took notice of the kind person that had led me into the deserted hallway.

It was McSteamy.

"I'm sorry Dr. Sloan. I...uh...well...umm..."

"Stop. You did a bad thing. Don't let it define you. She shouldn't have taken it out on you in the middle of the surgical wing."

"I deserved it."

"We all feel that way."

"I just want her to know I'm sorry. I mean, it doesn't mean I want her to forgive me or like me or even tolerate me. I just want her to know I am sorry."

"How do you suppose you would go about doing that?"

"I don't know. She wanted me to be happy for them. Accept her and George. God I hate me right now."

"What would the non adulterer in you do?"

"Find a high building to throw the adulterating me from."

"No. Absolutely no self loathing. It doesn't look good on you. Now what would the good Dr. Stevens do?""

"Bake something."

"Bake something?"

"Oh my God that's it."

"What's it."

"I need off."

"I really don't see that as a problem after what just happened."

"Let's go."

"Ok then."

I was on a mission. I could bake acceptance and I could bake it well. I just needed off. I didn't stop to think how odd it was for Mark Sloan to be helping me; I was just grateful. He had decided to talk to the chief alone. I was just standing in the hallway ignoring the glares and whispering. It wasn't like I wasn't used to people hating me. I was a generally hated person. I hated to admit that it felt good to actually be hated for a good reason for once. I resumed my pacing until he came out of the Chief's office.

"I have been designated to take you home."

"I can make it home myself thank you."

"It's just a ride. Come on, my car is this way."

Just like that he walked off expecting me to follow him. I should have pondered it and yelled at him for being so guy, but I had bigger things on my mind so I followed him. It did however occur to me that somehow he knew that I had ridden with Meredith to work. I shoved it back in my mind to use later at a better time, and possibly to my advantage. When we arrived in the parking lot, despite never seeing the vehicle he drove, I knew exactly which car to walk toward. He noticed this as well.

"How did you know which car was mine?"

"People tend to drive cars that are reflective of their personalities. This one screams cocky, egotistical plastic surgeon."

"It's flattering to hear you high opinion of me."

"I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just a fact. Your proud of yourself and your skills. You're good you have a right to be proud."

"Get in the car."

I could tell I had slightly ruffled his feathers, but he was quite good at staying calm and in check. I knew I needed to apologize. Now was not the time to be stepping on people's toes and pissing them off. I was going to have a hard enough time keeping the friends I already had. Dr. Sloan was being nice to me for whatever reason and I made a mental note to return the favor. Besides, leaving the hospital with the head of plastics was enough to keep me in the rumor mill for a while. At least, that was a rumor I could control.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"A lot of things, but I'm apologizing for calling you egotistical and cocky."

"It's fine. You can't help it if it's the truth."

"Can I ask you a quick favor?"

"I guess, but I usually don't do favors. I usually expect something in return."

"I'm sure you do, but can we stop by the market. It'll just take a second. I need to get something to help me bake acceptance."

"Acceptance, huh? I guess I could, but just this once, and don't tell anyone."

"Deal."

He followed me and never complained once about how long it took to find the perfect eggs or the amount of things I needed. Perhaps I had underestimated how long it would take. I had to admit he would be a really good guy friend. I wondered if he would throw a hissy fit about buying tampons, but pushed it aside as soon as George entered my mind. I threw the last and most important ingredient into the buggy he was pushing dutifully behind me.

"Stevens, what exactly are you baking?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Oddly enough, so do most people."

"Let me guess you love them."

"Only the good ones. But I guess life doesn't work that way. You have to take the good with the bad."

"You see. You aren't as bad as you think you are."

"But I did screw up my life pretty bad."

"Not your whole life just a little part of it that won't matter so much in five years."

"Says you."

"Are you finished here?"

"Yes."

He helped me put the items on the conveyor belt. We worked in silence like a well oiled machine. It was strange to say the least. Most guys had no idea that certain items should go in certain places, but he seemed to read my mind and we spoke not a single word. In the time it took me to locate my wallet and pull out my debit card he had already handed his to the cashier.

"What are you doing, Dr. Sloan?"

"Helping out. This way I can have part in your apology and fill my good person quota for the week."

"Selfless aren't we?"

"Just say thank you and let's be on our way."

"Thank you." I answered in a dutiful way that made him give me a sideways smirk. If only he wasn't a man whore.

"You are so very welcome."

As we pulled up in front of the house I felt my heart flutter a bit. I was excited about baking something of this scale, but I couldn't help but wonder if it would be destroyed or welcomed. He helped me carry in all the bags. He was quite the gentleman, in that Rhett Butler kind of way. He wasn't above taking what he wanted, but he did abide by a code that insisted he treat women with respect. I knew about the Addison thing. Well not exactly, but I put two and two together. Alex told me about them sleeping together and the rumor mill provided the details of the bet, but from the pained look on his face I knew he wasn't the one who had broken the pact. A gentleman he was.

"Well that is the last of them."

"You better get to work."

"Thanks again, Dr. Sloan. I really do appreciate it."

"It's Mark, and you can't get rid of me that easily. I want to see this marvelous concoction you are going to whip up."

"Fine but it's going to take at least four to five hours."

"What are you building?"

"A surprise."

"Again with the surprises."

"Yes. Could you turn on the CD player."

"What no iPod deck?"

"That's in my room. Besides I only listen to instrumental stuff when I bake."

"Alright then." I watched him turn on the console and then grab the case of the Artist we were listening to.

"Explosions in the Sky? I expected Bach."

"Bach is good for studying but not so much for baking."

"Well you better get started."

Time did not exist from that moment on. It was a blur. I cracked eggs, stirred batter, set timers. He watched me work. At least her I knew I could impress him. He only intereupted me once.

"So what does it taste like?"

"It's hard to explain. It's kind of my own special mix."

"Can I lick the spoon?"

"How do you make that so dirty?"

"Skill. Can I?"

"Sure. But I must warn you these are raw eggs."

"I don't care."

"Neither do any of my friends." I handed him the spoon and the empty bowl as well. He was being perfect. That deserved a reward.

"Wow. That is just. Wow."

"Thank you."

"Maybe when you have tired of the hardships of surgery, you can open a bakery."

"Don't tempt me."

I labored over cutting and perfecting this masterpiece. I decorated it in a more modern, but not untraditional way that I though Callie would like. I wrestled with another moment of self loathing for not at least trying to get to know her. It took exactly four hours and 37 minutes to make it just the way I needed it to be.

"Izzie, how are we going to get that in my car?"

"I...uh."

Then I heard Meredith pull up outside. I waited as I heard her run up the stairs and open the door. It was just like every other night she came home. She called out to me and I still couldn't tell how she felt so I told her where to find me. She entered the kitchen. Instead of yelling at me like I expected she hugged me. It felt nice to be wanted by at least one friend.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better."

"Wow. That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

"I do what I can."

"Hello Meredith."

"Mark Sloan. We had a meeting and no one told me?"

"I had to induct the new member."

"Wait what meeting?"

"You are now a member of the Dirty Mistresses Club."

"How prestigious."

"It truly is."

"Hay Mere, can we use your Jeep to take this to the hospital. It's kind of a gift."

"Sure. I'll drive."

"Thanks."

It was a struggle, but we got the towering monstrosity into the back of the Jeep. We rode in silence to the hospital. I got nervous as we pulled up in front of the hospital. He took my hand in his, in an act of reassurance. He really was a nice guy. Even if he looked dangerous and way too sexy.

"I will go in and see if the coast is clear and let you in the side door in the abandoned hallway."

"Thanks Meredith."

We didn't talk as we carried my creation to the side door and waited on Meredith. It didn't take her long before she opened the door and ushered us in.

"Everyone is either in surgery or somewhere else. Her office is empty and locked, but I have this key that should get us in."

"Crafty Meredith."

"It's what I do."

"Ladies can we move this inside?"

"Of course."

We quietly made it to her office with out being seen by anyone which was unusual. Meredith cleared her desk as we set it there. I stood back and looked at it. I tried to take it in, just in case it was the last time I would see it. It stood nearly four feet tall. It was the most amazing thing I had ever created. I saw a blinding flash as Meredith took a picture.

"Come on guys let's go."

"After all that work you aren't leaving a note?"

"She doesn't have too. Anyone that sees that will know who made it."

"Well ok then."

I felt better when we got home. Meredith bid us goodnight, before trudging up the stairs to her room. I went to the kitchen and started cleaning it up. I felt him behind me. I didn't pay attention until he gently turned me around and took the cloth in my hand away from me. I was surprised to say the least. He was so close that I was made acutely aware of my disheveled appearance. Loose curls falling out of a ponytail. I probably had flour somewhere embarrassing.

"You are a good person."

"I'm a partly good person."

"Mostly good."

"Fine."

"You are a mostly good, completely gorgeous woman that surprised and impressed me today. That is not an easy feet."

"I can imagine." He was far to close. I hadn't felt this pleasantly out of breath in a very long time.

"I should leave without doing what I am about to do, because you are emotionally distraught and unsure of yourself, but I can't seem to help myself." Then it clicked and I realized I couldn't run. Not that I'm entirely sure I wanted to.

His face wasn't that far from mine. My breathing was coming heavily as his lips moved closer to mine. I couldn't form a coherent thought. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, but it was far more right than what I had done with my married best friend. Millimeters seperated us now. It was taking forever. I wondered what he would fell like, taste like. I didn't have to wait long. It was slow and gentle. It seemed to have only been intended to last a moment, but when you get the first taste of a drug you want more. Before I knew it my arms were around his shoulders and one of his hands were behind my head pulling me closer. I parted my lips and granted him access. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. It was just a perfect moment that existed outside the limits of human confines. Our tongues danced a rhythmic dance as old as the kiss its self. It lasted forever, but forever is such a short time when you are enjoying yourself. He pulled away and I had to remind myself to inhale.

"Goodnight, Izzie"

And like that he was gone. And I was wondering how I would ever put myself together with my never ending supply of man problems.

Then next morning I walked into work and saw a congregation around the office of Dr. Callie Torres. I took a deep breath and ventured closer. Of course not to close. Dr. Bailey came up to me before I could make anything out.

"That was a good thing you did."

"I screwed up."

"Yes, but you know you screwed up. That makes all the difference. She isn't happy with you, but at least she doesn't want to kill you."

"I just wanted to give her what she always wanted from me. What she deserved from me."

"I can't believe it, but I think you are growing up Izzie Stevens."

"Well I had a good teacher."

"Stop sucking up. You have plastics. Get to work."

"Just tell me one thing. Did she like it?"

"Well how would you like a magnificent four foot tall five tier wedding cake if you had never gotten one?"

"I'm glad she liked it."

"Plastics."

"Going."

I tried to compose myself and not think about that kiss as I walked up to him."

"Good morning Dr. Sloan."

"Dr. Stevens. I see that your cake went over well with the head resident."

"Yes it did."

"What do you say to dinner tonight?" He didn't waste anytime, and it was a good thing I had been leaning on the nurses' station.

Look at her face  
She's crying  
See her disgrace  
It's blinding  
I hope you figure it out

Look at her face  
She's blinded  
By her mistakes  
It's lying  
I hope you figure it out

Look at Her Face

Watch the gag reel...OMG...I am not a O'Stevens fan, but T.R. Knight and Katie Heigl are ADORABLE!!!! Seriously. Read and Review. Please.


	2. Just Let Go

**Fluff you say? Why yes, yes this is.**

He really hated asking inferiors for help, but he wasn't stupid and knew that he would need help in the O.R., and there were only three on call available residents that knew how to do the procedure and he only trusted two of those and he was directly behind the only one he actually could tolerate. She was plugged into her ipod and she was intently researching something on the computer. He could hear the soft music provided by the small pink object on her left. She had no idea what was going on outside of the world she had created for herself while she was researching. He could tell it was for Derek. She had become increasingly preoccupied with neurosurgery and it was slightly obvious that was the direction she was headed. Somehow he didn't think her personality fit Neuro well, but he guessed that was inevitable when drilling Burr holes in a man's head happened to be the reason you got your surgical career back. He lightly tapped her shoulder and suppressed a smirk when she jump.

"Dr. Sloan you scared me." She gently took her headphones of and turned off the music.

"I'm sorry I was just wondering if you would assist me on a SRS."

"Really." He liked the way her face lit up. She was like a small child who had just received a puppy.

"Yes."

"I would love too."

"Great. You do know how a SRS is performed"

"Of Course."

"Let's go."

"Can I save this really quick?"

"Since when do you ask permission."

"Good point." She positively beamed. He waited on her to save her work and began walking toward the elevators. He noticed that it was pouring yet again outside.

"Does it ever stop raining here?"

"Sometimes, but the rain isn't so bad."

"How can you say that? It keeps people sick and makes everything wet."

"I'll tell you what, after this surgery I will show you why rain is great."

"What if I'm not impressed?"

"I'll buy you a blueberry scone."

"Promises, Promises."

"I intend to keep them. Now what do I get?"

"What do you want?"

"You torture my interns. All of them. For just a day."

"Fine. Easiest scone I ever got."

"Don't underestimate my persuasive personality."

"I'm a very hard man to please."

"That's what they all say."

"Let's just scrub in Stevens. Then we can have our battle of Wills."

"Your the attending."

"I'm so glad you finally learned that."

They surgery went a lot better than he had originally thought. Stevens really knew what what going on and she had a very delicate touch. She would be fantastic at Plastics. To bad she didn't want to be a world renowned Plastic Surgeon. He followed her out of the OR and down the hall. She walked toward the elevator and pushed the down button. Only then did she turn around to see if he was still with her.

"Dr. Sloan, I do intend to keep my promise."

"So we are going outside...where it's raining...and cold."

"It's not that cold, but yes we are going outside where it is raining."

"Fantastic."

"I'm going to change your mind."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well if I don't you get a blueberry scone."

"I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it."

"Trust me."

He was saved from retorting by the soft ding signaling the arrival of the elevator. After the occupants evacuated the tiny space, they boarded. She had a soft smile on her face and he could practically see her body humming with excitement. Neither spoke a word. They quietly headed toward the exit of the building. It was a dark outside and he couldn't see the tiny droplets assaulting the building and parking lot, but he knew they were there. He paused to rethink this idea of Dr. Stevens' but he held her hand out to him and his stubborn personality wouldn't let him even think about pulling out now. Instead he smiled suggestively as he slid his hand in hers and she in turn rolled her eyes.

She never thought that he would take her up on her offer. She was used to being taller than most guys or at least the same height, but he had a head on her and her hand felt rather small and delicate wrapped inside his capable masculine one. She didn't exactly hate it. As soon as they were out the front doors he tried to head for the parking lot. Confused Izzie pulled his hand in the direction of the breezeway to her right. He yielded to her pulling and followed her halfway around the building before she stopped. They were alone and still dry.

"Dr. Stevens, if you wanted to get me alone you needed only to ask."

"Rain is easier to enjoy without all the prying eyes and eavesdropping at Seattle Grace." She started to remove her lab coat.

"Are we doing this in the nude then."

"No. Lab coats are just going to be dead weight in a few minutes." She slid it the rest of the way off, and after seeing that he hadn't moved she stepped forward and slid her hands under the coat and over his shoulders taking his coat with them. His eyes widened in shock. He was used to intimidating women and driving them to the point they wanted to rip his clothes off. Izzie Stevens was not intimidated and was removing his jacket the way a friend would. It unnerved him.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you were undressing me with more than your eyes."

"You do enjoy seeing how far you can push until there is a lawsuit don't you?" She put his coat next to hers and then took his hand an pulled him toward the grass and the steadily falling rain.

Izzie loved the rain. She loved it the way most people love flowers in the spring or leaves turning in fall. It was her special thing. It was hers and she was sharing its magic with someone that needed some. After making sure he was completely in the rain she let go of his hand. She threw her head back and began to spin. Baking and spinning in the rain. Nothing else could heal her better than those two. She spun and spun before coming to a halt and realizing Dr. Sloan was just standing there staring at her with a bemused look on his face.

"What?" Her clothes and the bits of hair outside of her clip were sticking to her.

"Nothing."

"Seriously. What?"

"I just feel like I saw something no one else has before."

"That's probably because you did."

It was true. She never once played in the rain in the presence of another living soul before.

"Come on Dr. Sloan."

"I don't spin."

"Well what do you do?"

"I don't do anything."

"You don't spin. Do you dance?"

"Not in the rain." He could feel the thin cotton of his own scrubs sticking to his skin. It was cool, but not unbearable.

"Come on. I won't tell anyone." She held her had out to him for the second time that evening. He hated that she was forcing him to say yes. He walked past her hand and stood mere inches from her. She smiled up at him and put one hand on his shoulder and slid her other into his right hand. Begrudgingly an as far as he was concerned completely against his will he put his left on her waist. But because he is Mark Sloan and a complete scoundrel, he slid it halfway around her back pulling her against his chest. He smirked as she first went rigid, but decided not to fight it and relaxed against him. He held her like that for nearly a minute.

"Well Dr. Stevens it seems we are without a band in this God forsaken rain."

"Not God forsaken more like God inspired and we will make our own music." She leaned her head against his chest and after listening for a few seconds and memorizing its beat, she began to lead. Soon he picked up on it and they were moving in small circles across the patch of solitude they had found. It was ridiculous. He was dancing in the rain with a girl that he barely knew, to the beat of his own heart. He wondered if it was just one of those really weird dreams. She pulled away from him and put an end to their dancing. It was clear they had both reached their point of saturation, and the rain was a little less bothersome.

"Thanks for the dancing lesson."

"Do you like the rain yet?"

"I believe its a little bit more tolerable than a few minutes ago."

"Tolerable is not a fondness for, so I haven't finished."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I'm thinking." She took her clip out of her hair allowing the rain to finish drenching her and sat in the grass with a calculating look on her face. He sat down next to her. The rain was becoming less and less annoying by the second.

"What is you favorite memory in the rain?"

"My favorite memory...Let's see. Ok. When I was in the eight grade, at my best friends birthday party we were all outside doing something like a scavenger hunt, and it began to rain. Me and my partner Jacob, who I absolutely hated at the time, got stuck underneath this slide on the playground. We didn't want to get wet, and the grooves in the slide were dripping water all over us so we huddled together. He accidentally touched my knee and I looked at him. He leaned in, and...he kissed me. It was my first kiss and his."

"That's sweet Stevens."

"Shut up."

"I thought you hated this guy."

"I guess not. He was my first boyfriend and first everything else."

"I guess rain can be a good thing."

"Haven't you ever kissed anyone in the rain?"

"I have never liked the rain, why would I ever want to kiss a girl in it?"

"It super...I don't know...sexy I guess. You are both soaked. Your skin is slick and super sensitive. You are cold so any human touch is so much warmer than it usually would be. It's probably the best kind of kiss and you, a ladies man, have never kissed a girl in the rain."

She laid down. It didn't matter to her that she would be covered in grass. She was lost in the idea of kissing in the rain. She didn't notice him leaning over her until she stopped feeling the droplets against her face. She opened her eyes and stared into his. Practically daring him to do what he threatened.

"It can't be all that great if I haven't done it."

"I can assure you that it is." He swept a strand of wet golden blond off of her face.

"I guess you will just have to show me then." Without waiting for a response. He descended upon her partially parted full lips. It surprised him when she was ready and eager to participate. Her hand slid up through his wet, short hair. He opted to use the hand that wasn't supporting him to slid right under the hem of her shirt; touching her bare skin over her hip. His senses were on high alert. He could feel every individual raindrop as they beat out a complex beat all over his body. She parted her lips allowing him full access to her tongue. She tasted like strawberries. He loved strawberries. She had been completely right about kissing in the rain. They heat of their mouths was intensified by the cold they felt. He didn't want to stop kissing her. There were five kisses that he actually remembered and considered the best of his life, and this one was swiftly putting each of those to shame. He finally abandoned her mouth in favor of her neck. There was something erotic about the beautifully graceful neck of Izzie Stevens being completely wet.

She was in heaven. This was basically her dream coming true. She was making out with a hot guy in the rain. His lips were heaven on her neck and she closed her eyes when he slowly began inching his hand further and further up her shirt. She knew she should stop this. After all she barely knew Mark Sloan. But she couldn't help it. It was the first time that she felt understood. Like he actually got her without asking all the questions. He just knew. Thats why she didn't stop him when he returned to her lips after surely giving her a hickey. That's why she didn't stop him when his thumb slid beneath the wet fabric of her bra lightly grazing the underside of her "anatomy". It's also why she knew she really didn't want to stop him when she felt his hand slid behind her and land on the clasp of the pesky garment. She had no idea how far she would have let it go if the silent vibrating pager hadn't gone off.

"Mark." It was barely a whisper.

"Yes Izzie."

"I have to go."

"Why would you wanna do that?" He looked down at her.

"I don't want to but my pager wants me to."

"Ignore it."

"I can't do that."

"I guess it's for the best then." He stood up and helped her to her feet. She wound her still wet hair around and clipped it back up. She led them to a quiet back entrance. Before they parted ways in search of dryer clothes and those that page, she had to stop him.

"What do you think about the rain now?"

"Dr. Stevens, I know for a fact that every time it rains there will be a smile on my face."


	3. Let That Be Enough

**It seems that I have found my way back onto a keyboard. Sorry for that. I hope you like this. It's from a different perspective. Tell me what you thing. Please:)**

The latest news at Seattle Grace wasn't really news at all. It was a series of questions that came from an older piece of gossip. Olivia and Tyler had been talking about it that morning and now she found herself pressed up behind a vending machine. A couple weeks ago George had told Callie of his indiscretion with Izzie, and now the hospital had been torn into sides. Team Callie and Team Izzie. Most of the nurses had sided with Izzie. It wasn't because adultery was considered fantastic or anything, it was because Izzie was far kinder to the nurses. If you hadn't been feeling well she would check up on you. She made sure her charts were readable and easy to file. She was warm and kind, and her compassion went further than Callie's. That and Olivia hadn't forgiven Callie for taking George. It was stupid sure, but whatever. Now back to the question that Olivia was trying to get a definite on. Apparently Molly told Keith who told Angela who told Tyler that she saw a very disheveled Izzie Stevens coming out of a supply closet with none other than McSteamy himself. Talk about moving up the ladder. Izzie Stevens practically jumped up it. Tyler had bet Olivia that it wasn't true and it was a hundred dollars she wasn't willing to lose. That's why she was behind a vending machine listening in on two unsuspecting doctors who were oblivious to her presence.

"Really Mark I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Seriously, just leave me alone."

"Do you need another therapy session?" Olivia smirked right along with him.

"It happened once. I was weak and you were there. It's not going to happen again." She had stopped walking away from him and instead turned to face him.

"It shouldn't be considered weak."

"What do you mean?" He stepped closer to her, mere centimeters separating their bodies.

"If you want something you should take it. You should take it and never feel guilty as long as the other party is willing to give it." Olivia was hanging on every word. Camera phone poised and at the ready.

"Maybe you are right."

"Not only am I right. I can be very giving." He reached out to brush a stray strand of hair out of her perfect face. His hand came to rest and the side of her neck. His eyes were on her lips as he slowly brought them closer together. It seemed as if the world was in slow motion. Closer and closer and closer until…his pager went off. Of course it would. It was always her luck. He let out an aggravated sigh and Izzie gave him a tiny smile. Olivia rested against the wall and blew her bangs out of her face. Immediately she started planning her next attempt.

It was three days before she "accidentally" found them in the locker room together. They were both unbearably quiet. In an attempt to get closer she almost broke her leg trying to climb over a bench. That would have quickly ended her stealthy eavesdropping. She watched them with the help of a well placed mirror. Izzie's hair was loose and slightly curled. It waved about as she threw things into her bag. It shone in the sunlight in that way that only a phenomenal lighting crew could recreate. Mark stood behind her. He was wearing a black well fitting sweater. His arms were crossed and it seemed he was trying to burn a whole through Izzie with all the staring he was doing. Olivia found that something about them struck her as odd. She couldn't put her finger on it. They looked like something. Like a painting or a statute she had seen. Long before she had been interested in nursing she had wanted to be and art historian. It seemed like such a long time ago and before she had time to think about it much more, they began talking.

"Really Mark that was the last time we are going to do that."

"Izzie you keep saying that."

"This time I'm serious."

"You always say that too."

"Stop it. I can't do this with you. I already have one guy problem I don't need another." The smirk had disappeared from his face and suddenly he was all business.

"When are you going to let it go?"

"Let what go?"

"George. He's married. If he was going to leave he would have by now, but here you are, far too beautiful for him and still you pine away."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"He needs to grow up, and you deserve better."

"Why? Because I'm beautiful? What the hell does that have to do with it? I screwed up. More then once. My beauty wasn't enough to stop Alex. I wasn't enough to save Denny. I've never been enough."

"And you thought he would be different? You do realize this is a marriage right? There were vows said and papers signed. He loves his wife more."

"You're right. I'll never be more than just a pretty face." With that she stormed off. He called out to her, but she never stopped. Olivia felt so bad for her. Constantly wondering if your looks where why you got anything, doubting your own ability. Izzie was a good person, and as Olivia slipped her phone back into her pocket she felt her heart break just a little bit for both of them.

She hadn't meant to this time. Honestly being stuck between a shelf and a wall wasn't her idea of fun, but it had been the only available hiding spot. Olivia had been looking for something for a patient, and had been interrupted by Mark Sloan pulling Izzie Stevens into a supply closet. But the real tragedy...her phone was at the nurses station. Otherwise she would have had verbal evidence that there was something going on between the beauty and the plastic surgeon. Hunkering down behind a box, she watched the exchange between them with them with peeked interest.

"I though I told you that this was over."

"I was giving you a chance to reconsider."

"Mark stop."

"Stop what. I'm not doing anything."

"Just stop. No more closets. No more looks. And most importantly, no more kissing me in that way that makes me forget things."

"You need to forget."

"No. I did a bad thing and now I have to deal with it. I don't get to forget. So this, whatever it is, is definitely over. I'm sure deep down you're a nice guy, but you only want the chase and the conquest not the commitment. I can't handle being anyone else's conquest. I have to go."

"Don't make this something it's not. I like kissing you. It's fun. You are fun to kiss. Why must you make this about anything more than that. Don't punish yourself enough for all of you. You only did part of the work. Three people are involved and the blame should be divided equally. You only get one third. Sorry to disappoint you. You can smile occasionally, too. George cheated, and Callie enabled him. You were just the drunk best friend who was unaware that she was in love."

"It's nice of you to try and make me feel better, but I have to go."

"Go where exactly?"

"I have a patient to see."

"Right."

"Seriously, I do."

"Fine. I don't know why I bother. You obviously are trying to be a martyr."

"I am not trying to..."

"It's fine. I'll leave you alone."

"But..I..uh...wait...damn." It was too late he was gone. Olivia watched Izzie slowly start to break down. She sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Olivia could only imagine what was going through her mind. She suddenly remembered the Kleenex that was stowed in her pocket. She debated on whether or not she should comfort the broken girl across the room. She decided that she was a nurse, and it was her job to help people. This was obviously a girl in need of help. She took a deep breath and stepped out into view. It took Izzie a second, but she looked up and her face contorted from one of shock into one of embarrassment.

"Oh God."

"I didn't mean to hear that. You guys caught me by surprise."

"Oh God." Izzie buried her head in her hands, and Olivia sat down beside her.

"Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone." Izzie looked through her fingers skeptically. "Honestly. Who would believe me anyway? Here." She handed her the Kleenex.

"Thanks, for these and for not saying anything."

"No problem."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"

"We don't have the greatest history."

"Because of the Alex thing? Please. I'm the one that stepped over the line. Unintentionally of course. Besides we are on your team."

"What team? We who?"

"The nurses, most of us are on team Izzie." Izzie just started at her. "If you and Callie get in a cage fight, even though she looks like she could beat the crap out of you, we are on your side."

"Thanks." Izzie smiled as she got up. She offered Olivia her hand. It was an olive branch.

"Again not a problem. Next time warn me first. You know so I can get my camera. I need proof." Izzie rolled her eyes as they exited the room.

Olivia was quiet proud of herself for almost making friends with Izzie Stevens. Most nurses never got that close to doctors, but they had shared a moment. Friends with a model. Who would have thought it. The next week had found Izzie Stevens in slightly better spirits after learning of her secret team. She was nicer than normal to the nurses. She went out of her way to be helpful. Olivia of course took credit for that as well. The only negative thing was the gloominess that suddenly surrounded everyone every time Izzie was close to Dr. Sloan. The nurses noticed. This of course led to them talking and that led to this conversation with Tyler.

"Maybe they were making out in closets."

"If they were you owe me a hundred bucks."

"I said maybe."

"Why else would they look so sad around each other?"

"Maybe they just really want to make out in closets."

"Shut it Tyler."

"I mean look at them. They are intently aware of each other, but they are ignoring it. It's sad really."

"Thank you Dr. Freud. Psych's a few floors up."

"What's gotten into you? You usually love this stuff."

"Nothing. I just don't think it's any of our business, that's all."

"It's always our business. Personally, I hope she goes after him. Maybe Torres would stop riding her ass if she didn't consider her a threat anymore."

"Maybe."

"Of course girls like Izzie Stevens are always a threat. Look at her. Long blond hair, hourglass figure, full lips, perfect breasts, and legs that go on for days. She's basically a god."

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"The painting. Mars and Venus. That's what they remind me of."

"They? You mean Izzie and Sloan?"

"Yes. I spent so much time looking at that painting. Mars and Venus are the Roman gods of War and Love. It's a really good painting. Botticelli." Tyler thought about it for a minute before nodding his agreement.

"I don't understand most of what you just said, but I can see the whole war and love thing. He is always challenging or pushing someone, and she is constantly giving her heart away."

"They really are perfect."

It had been a week since Olivia had officially given up. It seemed that fate had other plans for her though. She and found her way down to the abandoned hallway with its old gurney's lined up in an attempt at a shortcut. It seemed that two other members of the hospital staff needed the refuge that the hallway offered. They sat on the same gurney on opposite ends facing each other. He looked at her with a steady gaze, but she seemed to be looking for the words to say in the plastic of the mattress. She also picked at the sole of her shoe. He either tired of her shoe picking or needed her attention, because he grabbed her hand stopping her incessant movement and causing her to look up at him.

"What?" She looked genuinely confused.

"What? You paged me." He was calm but very cool towards her.

"I'm done."

"Done?"

"With George and married men in general."

"Good for you."

"I also wanted to apologize."

"Don't. We both said things. It's fine."

"I guess that's all then Dr. Sloan."

"Is it really all _Dr_. Stevens?"

"I can't think of anything else." Her voice was steady, but her eyes betrayed her by flickering towards his lips. He noticed.

"You're sure there's nothing I can help you with."

"You could give me my hand back." He smirked and dropped her hand. He then swiftly moved over her, his hands on either side of her body. If she was surprised she didn't let on. In fact, the opposite was true. She looked like she wanted it. Instead of doing what everyone expected he stopped maybe a millimeter away from her lips. Her eyes betrayed her confusion.

"I've come this far, you have to meet me the rest of the way. I want you to know that it was your choice. I need you to know that. So if you want, meet me. If not I'll walk away right now."

She thought about it. Then almost timidly she closed the distance with a gentle kiss. It was sweet like the first kiss between two kids. She pulled back and stared into his eyes searching and waiting for his response. He smirked before pulling her to him in an earth shattering, toe curling, explosion of a kiss. It was hot enough to make Olivia turn her head. She felt like she was intruding on something that she was never meant to see. That was fine with her though. She looked down and the new picture on her phone and with a smile on her face, she went to collect her one hundred dollars. Afterwards of course she would delete the picture. Afterwards.

Wish I had what I needed  
To be on my own  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
And I'm feeling alone

And it all seems so hopeless  
And I have no plans  
I'm a plane in the sunset  
With nowhere to land

And all I see  
It could never make me happy  
And all my sand castles spend their time collapsing

Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
Let that be enough

_**Let That Be Enough **Switchfoot_

* * *

I always feel like someone will think I'm all anti-Callie. While I am anti-Callie, I try to be objective about it when I write nowadays. I think that Callie did enable George. I also believe George is far more responsible than anyone will admit. I also think Izzie genuinely believed what she said to Callie. Izzie doesn't say things she doesn't honestly believe to her core at that second. She never actually hated Callie she was just jealous. Okay...this is me...getting off the soapbox. Sorry. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. 


	4. The First Single

**I'm on a role. How much more can I get done tonight? **

This was dumb. Okay not dumb, ridiculous. He had spent far too many years in classrooms to be using a word as noncomplex as dumb. Either way dumb or ridiculous he was standing outside of a house staring at a door contemplating whether or not he should knock, ring the door bell, or bolt altogether. The longer he stood there the more uncomfortable he felt and that wasn't exactly normal for him. After all this was just a door. The frame of mind led him back to figuring out why he was here, and that was enough to get him to knock. He waited. He began to get the need to shuffle his feet. He of course was not a shuffler, so he settled for straightening to his full height and waited as the locks clicked and the door knob turned. The person on the other side took their sweet time and the light slowly flooded around him. Of course it had to be Alex Karev who had come to let him in.

"Dr. Sloan?"

"Karev."

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Meredith." The smirk on Alex's face just served to piss him off further.

"She's a little busy right now."

"Just tell me where she is."

"She's upstairs, with Dr. Shepherd, in her room."

"Oh. I'll wait then."

"The living room's right over there. Don't wake up Izzie. She's been sick. She doesn't need you adding to that."

"I'll be silent and still."

"Thanks." It was blatantly obvious that Alex cared for Izzie. Mark didn't utter another word as he walked into the adjoining living room and sat in a chair next to the couch. The room was cloaked in darkness except for the light cast from the television. Even in the poor lighting he could make out Isobel Stevens sleeping on the couch. She looked beautiful despite the cold and harsh television light. Discovering he didn't much like staring at a sleeping person, he turned his attention to the characters on the tiny screen. Much to his dismay it seemed that Izzie preferred the Disney channel to ESPN. He searched unsuccessfully with his eyes for the remote control. When he didn't see one he assumed that she was holding it hostage under layers of blankets and it probably had cold germs on it and was definitely not worth going after. So he gave up and watched some stupid show about a tiny teen pop star named after a state.

It was his third episode in an all day marathon. He had figured out the basic plot and even found that sometimes he didn't feel like jumping off a tall building while watching it. He watched the tiny teen and her tiny friends do silly teen like things. It wasn't until he actually chuckled that he banned himself from watching it. Instead he turned his attention back to the blonde on the couch. He noticed that she looked a little flushed. He couldn't be sure if it was the mountain of blankets she had taken refugee under or a fever that was causing it. If it was a fever he knew that she needed to take more medicine to bring it down. Silently he got up side stepping tissues and dodging medicine boxes he made his way to kneel in front of the sleeping doctor. He gently placed the back of his hand to her forehead and after a few seconds the temperature didn't even out and he knew that the blankets weren't causing the color in her cheeks. He had no idea what the best way to wake her was so praying to a much higher power he lightly brushed the hair out of her face and whispered her name. It didn't work. Then he softly shook her shoulder until she started to stir. He watched her long lashes slowly move and her eyes gradually open. She looked at him with warm brown eyes. Her confusion was evident there.

"I didn't want to wake you, but you seem to have a fever. You need to take something."

She just nodded in response, and he started rummaging through the boxes looking for something that looked like it would help. He finally found some Tylenol and some cold medicine. He decided on the cold medicine since it also had a fever reducer along with other various medications. Taking out the recommended dose he started to look for water. He didn't see any within the living room.

"You are a doctor, and you do realize you need lots of liquids right?" The only response he received was a stare that conveyed her annoyance at his question. "I'm going to find some water for you." She nodded and he went off in search of the kitchen with the drugs in hand.

It took him two wrong doors before he found the entrance way to the kitchen. He also realized he wasn't the only occupant. There perched on a stool top was none other than Cristina Yang. He wasn't exactly thrilled by her presence. He also paused to wonder why in a houseful of people he was the one taking care of the sick girl, who obviously needed watching. She didn't take care of herself and it should have been up to her friends to make sure she survived something as simple as a cold. He pushed it to the back of his mind, because he shouldn't care. He was doing his duty as outlined in the oath he took and that was all. Cristina didn't seem to notice him until he opened the door to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting on Meredith. She asked me to come here tonight."

"Oh right. You and Derek and your manly fight."

"Right."

"So why are you taking the water?"

"It isn't for me?"

"Who is it for then?"

"Perhaps the girl running fever in the other room." He couldn't help but be a little harsh. Sometimes Cristina Yang's ability to be emotionally unattached was overwhelming even to him.

"Izzie's running a fever?"

"If anyone around here took a second to check on her they would know this and I wouldn't be fetching."

"I didn't know she was sick. She takes naps a lot. I thought she was really tired."

"Alex knew she was sick."

"Yes and Alex is a pig, and he had to go to the hospital. I'll take care of her."

"It's fine I've already got it."

"Fine with me."

"How did she get so run down?"

"Izzie never really takes a time out for herself. She doesn't tell us things that she needs. It's just who she is."

Mark though about that for a second. It made sense. He nodded toward the small woman and headed back into the living room. This time he found Izzie half awake. She was struggling to sit up.

"Stop trying to overdo yourself." He put a couple stray pillows under her to take off some of the stress.

"Dr. Sloan you don't have to take care of me. I am capable."

"You are far from capable. Please stop, and take these." Heat was radiating off of her.

"Thank you for this."

"Five seconds ago you were yelling at me for helping you."

"I'm in and out." She struggled to smile a little at him. He had to smirk at her attempt at her usual sassy self.

"Lie down and try to get some more rest. You really should be kinder to your body."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because right now you are letting me."

"Thank you." It was half a whisper as her eyes started to close again. He pulled the blankets back around her. He noticed Cristina standing in the doorway.

"She should sleep in her bed. She will rest better there." It was the closest to caring that Cristina got.

"Do you want to move her?"

"Do I look like I want to move her, or could move her?"

"Do you want to tell me where her room is so I can put her there then?"

"Up the stairs door at the end of the hall on your right."

"Thank you."

He pulled back the blankets he had just carefully placed and cautiously lifted her into his arms. She curled into him. He had no trouble carrying her up the stairs and down the hall into her room. Thankfully the door was already open. It was difficult pulling back her comforter with his arms full, but somehow he managed. Gently he sat her down and tucked her in like a parent would a small child. He surveyed her peaceful face and removed a strand of hair that looked like it would bother her. Leaning down out of instinct he placed a single tender kiss on her forehead. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

He decided he had enough of waiting on Derek, and walked out the door and into the night without so much as a backwards glance.

It was three days later before he saw Izzie Stevens again. She popped up at the nurses' station where he was signing a chart. She didn't say anything in spite of looking like she would burst.

"Out with it Stevens."

"Thank you. You know for the other night. You didn't have to do that, but you did. Just…thank you."

"It was no problem. Just keep it quite. After all I do have a reputation to uphold here."

"Right." She started to leave, but instantly returned.

"What is it?"

She didn't say a word. Instead she briefly hesitated before leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek. He shook his head and smirked to him self as he watched her disappear down the long hallway.

I can't stand to think about  
A heart so big that it hurts like hell,  
Oh my God I gave my best  
For three whole years to end like this  
Do you want to fall apart?  
I can't stop if you can't start  
Do you want to fall apart?  
Well I could if you can't  
Try to fix what I've undone  
Cause I hate what I've become

You know me, or you think you do  
You just don't seem to see  
I've been waiting all this time to be  
Something I can't define  
So let's cause a scene  
Clap our hands and stomp our feet  
Or something, yeah, something  
I've just got to get myself over me

_**The First Single **The Format_

* * *

Come on. Him taking care of her? Could be the most adorable thing since Katherine Heigl cuddling puppies. Honestly. 


	5. Almost Lover

George had never been a doer. Cristina was the doer. Meredith was the avoider. George was a watcher. Which was exactly what he was doing: Watching. At that moment he wanted to be a doer and an avoider. What he wouldn't give to avoid her and do what was right, or avoid Callie and do what he wanted. But he was George so he watched; Watched her smile and laugh and talk. She used to laugh with him and talk and smile at him. Now when she saw him she suddenly became an avoider. That fact hurt him more than anything. Izzie was a believer. She didn't avoid or watch or do, she believed and that gave her everything she needed, and if she was avoiding him that meant she didn't believe anymore. George had told her that he wanted to fix things with Callie. He had set her free because he knew he could never fill her up. He could give Callie what she asked of him and they could be happy. He did love Callie and Callie loved him. The problem he realized as he watched his former best friend and brief lover was that he was also in love with Izzie.

"Dr. Sloan that did not happen."

"I swear to you it did. Apparently because I literally made her a woman she wanted me to test drive."

"So did you?"

"No. Remember I still knew her when she was a him."

"So you actually can turn a woman down?"

"Well I make it a point to say yes as often as possible. So if you ever wanted to ask…"

"I'll keep my mouth shut until it passes."

"Ouch."

"Oh don't act like I wounded your pride."

George wished he could hear them. They seemed to be getting on just great. He knew Callie had asked Mark to keep a close watch on Izzie. It seemed that that was working too well. He silently prayed that she would never move on with Mark Sloan. He was a womanizer and she had been hurt enough. He watched them walk away and decided he should do the same

It had been two months since he had seen Izzie and Sloan together at the coffee cart with their blatant display of camaraderie. He had heard rumors though. Rumors of flirtations between Dr. Model and Dr. McSteamy. He had dismissed them immediately. It was more likely that she would be with Alex than with McSteamy. Besides Meredith would have said something to him about Izzie dating. He knew Meredith was still a little pissed that she was forced to take sides against her person because of his affair. Meredith owed Izzie and would have never sided against her, and her loyalty had been tested when Cristina had chosen Callie's team. Meredith had never stopped being his friend though and surely she would have told him something. That's why he was so shocked after overhearing a conversation between Izzie and Meredith. He hadn't meant to, but he had a question. Instead of interrupting them he listened in.

"You are not leaving until you tell me."

"Meredith, come on. It's not like I'm harboring a criminal. I just want to keep it a secret."

"Iz you owe me."

"How do I owe you?"

"Perhaps you remember when I chose your side and abandoned Cristina."

"Oh come on you guys are still friends and I saved you from Callie once in the locker room."

"You are forcing my hand here. Remember the bathroom floor."

"That's playing dirty."

"Tell me." She was practically whining. George knew Izzie was going to cave.

"Fine. You were right earlier. Just don't say anything to anyone."

"Seriously? I was right it was him? No wonder you were so…noisy last night." He could here the smile in her voice.

"Meredith." Izzie half heartedly reprimanded. George knew that it was accompanied with eye rolling and a half smile. She was probably putting her hair up. She always did when she was backed into a corner.

"Welcome to the club."

"We aren't dating. It's just a friend with benefits thing."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that. I did. It worked out so well."

"You and Derek are meant to be. In that stars in you eyes, all you need is love, throw rocks at your window, corny kind of way that makes the rest of us nauseous."

"We don't make people nauseous."

"It's so perfect that that is your best comeback. Honestly Mere."

"Fine we are the perfect couple."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem."

"Stop evading. How was he?" George wanted to stop listening. He needed to but for some reason he couldn't.

"That was the first time you heard me through the walls. How about you answer that question."

He stopped he couldn't handle thinking about another man putting his hands on her. Sure he was past being in love with her, but he couldn't stand to hear the details of her new lover. He decided that his conversation with Meredith could wait. He had to find Callie and forget he ever heard anything. Callie was his world now. He shouldn't be preoccupied with the past. It wasn't like Izzie even talked to him the same way anymore. She was always talking to Meredith, Alex and Cristina. George silently hoped that she hadn't gone back to Alex, but it made sense. Friends with benefits and the going back and forth thing like Derek and Meredith. He could have handled anyone, but Alex. He didn't even entertain the thought that it could be anyone else. He was too good at denial to think of things like Izzie with anyone she hadn't already been with.

It was almost another month before he heard another rumor about Izzie. This time though it wasn't a rumor. It was a story about how a nurse caught Izzie and Sloan coming out of a supply closet looking disheveled and extremely happy. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. It was just a vicious lie designed to keep the nurses occupied. If they were in a relationship it would be out in the open. He was on his way down to the clinic, but he was in no hurry and decided to stop and see if anyone was in their hallway. He stopped when he saw the one thing he hoped never to have to witness, and there they were completely unaware of his presence.

"So tonight's the big night."

"You sound nervous."

"I'm not. Not really, I mean Meredith already knows and everyone else suspects."

"Remind me again why we waited so long." George fought the urge to run away. He knew part of him needed to see this for whatever reason. He watched Mark Sloan move closer to her. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He could see the shiver run down her body. The man was bold as he tipped her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I don't even remember."

"I love that I get so much of a reaction out of you with so little effort."

"Oh really? If I remember correctly I have the same effect on you." He did have to close his eyes as she lightly ran a finger down the plastic surgeon's chest. He opened them again slowly.

"Touché, Dr. Stevens. Touché."

"So we are really doing this? Just me and you. No cheating or lying, just us."

"It's way past time I try something new in the relationship department. I just happen to want to try you." George watched him prove his point as he kissed the top of her forehead. It was getting to be too much, but he couldn't tear himself away. It was almost as if he thought he deserved the punishment of watching her fall for someone else.

"Well after tonight you are stuck with me. I mean unless you want to deal with Cristina if I become sad Izzie again."

"Guess we'll have to get married, because that is one person I never want on my case." He had meant it in jest, but there was a response in Izzie's eyes and suddenly George couldn't breath correctly.

"One step at a time cowboy."

"Don't worry I want to take this slowly." He leaned down. George knew what was coming. Mark gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Very slow." He kissed her left cheek. Izzie didn't respond. "Turtle pace really" He kissed the other cheek. The tension was becoming too much for George.

"Honestly this is too slow." She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him in that way George could still remember late at night when he let his mind go there. It felt like you had to hold on to her for dear life or you would lose yourself. There was a sexy sweetness that offered a kind of freedom to the receiving party and he could tell that he wasn't the only man that responded that way to her. Mark had a hand in her hair and an arm around her waist. George turned and left them. This was their time now. He had what he had come for. He decided just to go on down to the clinic. Maybe he would get lucky and have a patient with malaria or some contagious disease, because for some reason he didn't understand his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Or maybe the part of his heart he had given to her was finally returning and making room for its self again, but either way it hurt like hell.

Later that night he lay on his bed next to the one he chose lightly twisting stands of her hair around his finger. She was chattering on about how work had gone that day. He listened while at the same time thinking about what was going on at Meredith's. Alex was probably pissed off, but for Izzie's sake had been nice and had a stern talk with him later. Cristina was probably collecting on the bet she had with Alex and Derek. Derek was most likely secretly glad he had an excuse to see Mark without out making it look like he let him off the hook. Izzie was probably all smiles. The way she always looked in the glow of a new relationship. They were probably trading smoldering glances and risky touches under the table. The more he thought about it the more he felt sick, until in one moment it hit him. She was happy. Truly happy. The kind of happy she hadn't been since before Alex. He knew that she was happy and that was what he wanted for her. She wanted him to be happy. That's what she had told him once when he asked her why she was avoiding him. She said " George, I want you to be happy and you can't be with me around all the time. It hurts to not be around you, but all I want is for you to be happy."

He wondered why he was determined to not let her have the one thing she wanted. He decided to stop thinking about what she was doing with Sloan and focus on the fact she was happy and he knew if he could do that, she would leave his heart. So focusing on the conversation his wife was trying to make he set out to be truly happy.

"Anyway needless to say my day was hectic. How was yours?"

"I saw two doctors making out in the abandoned hallway."

"Really who?"

"Well Mark Sloan and Izzie."

"Oh."

"Don't Callie. It doesn't bother me."

"You say that, but it didn't bother you just a little to see her with someone else."

"No. You are the only thing I care about. I just hope that he makes her happy."

"Seriously?" She was hesitant to buy it.

"Yes. I love you. Just you."

"I love you too."

"Iz what is on you mind?"

"Everything."

"That's a lot to be thinking about especially after tonight."

"Well I was only thinking about you a few minutes ago, but now my mind seems to want to wander."

"You're thinking about George aren't you?"

"Don't say it like that, because it's not what you think it is. All I want is you. I was just thinking about my friends. It's my fault he isn't here celebrating tonight. I miss my friend sometimes."

"I know the feeling." He propped up on his elbow and peered down at her. She had that far off look in her eye like she wanted to save the world, but hadn't figured out how quiet yet.

"I'm sorry tonight is about us, and here I am bringing my friends into bed with us."

"I am open to it. Just leave George and Alex on the other side of the door." She smacked him but chuckled just a little bit.

"I love you." She continued without pausing for him. "I don't expect you to say it back. I fall a lot faster than I should, but that's the way I feel and I just wanted you to know."

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome." He lay back down as silence settled down around them. He waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Izzie I just want you to know one thing."

"What?"

"I'm about to tell you something I have only told one other person and I really believed it at the time."

"Ok." She waited unsure of what to do.

"I love you, too." Before he knew what was happening she had moved on top of him.

"Thank God."

"As if it wasn't enough to have your friends in this bed, it's starting to get crowded…"

She cut him off and stopped all talking between them.

Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should have known you'd bring me heartache,  
almost lovers always do

_**Almost Lover** A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

Ok so this went into left field, but I had to make this work as a possibility. How great would that be? Everyone wins. Everyone is happy. That's how I write it. Fluff. Please Read and Review 


	6. She's Electric

**So many things...I'm sorry. **

Derek was being a bit of an McDouche (Cristina's wording not Mark's), and certain female doctors were being "unkind." So Mark felt that being a good best friend involved taking him out to get a drink to talk about the infuriating problem of having the feisty Isobel Stevens on Neuro rotation. Mark had always liked her up front personality, but it seemed that she definitely wasn't Derek's type.

"I'm serious. She glared at me through out the entire surgery. Not only that she made little angry noises under her breath whenever I so much as looked in Rose's general direction."

"Well what exactly did you expect? Her to be totally okay with the way you and Meredith ended things? They are friends. Girls that travel in packs are incredibly protective of each other. You are just lucky you haven't had to work in the same room as her and Torres. That's exciting."

"She shouldn't have slept with her husband."

"True. Still, every time I'm concerned that Callie is just going to lose it and use the ten-blade in a very unprofessional manner."

"Let's change topics. I don't particularly like the way this conversation is headed."

"Well Derek since we are men our conversations can be about three things; Sex, work, and cars. Changing the subject eliminates the first one, and the second option will only lead us back to the first. You know nothing about cars, so we are out of options."

"That's a problem." Derek turned his attention away from his friend and toward the bartender. "Hey Joe. What should me and Mark talk about?"

"Aren't you two supposed to be best friends?"

"Best is subjective, but we have cut off all topics that we usually talk about."

"I see. Here try this." He reached under the bar and pulled out a book called "1001 Random Conversation Starters". "Maybe that will help." With that he turned his head to welcome four new guests.

Mark noted the way they came in. Cristina Yang practically barged in and headed toward the bar. She stopped half way to turn and ask what her companions wanted. Mark found this the most interesting. George O'Malley asked for a beer and it took Lexie Grey about three seconds to ask for the same. It seemed there was potential there for a relationship. Mark's attention was momentarily broken by Derek's unhappy groan. As soon as he regained his focus he could see why. Izzie Stevens gracefully brought up the rear. She threw George and Lexie a look that was a mixture of hurt and loneliness. A look that would have broken his heart if he acknowledged its existence. Her face softened at Cristina and her face broke into a small smile. She simply requested white wine. She then turned toward Joe and her face was bright as she greeted him. It lasted about half a second until she saw Derek. That's when Mark decided that he was actually scared of the blonde. If looks could kill, it wouldn't have mattered that they were across the street from the hospital. Mark decided to take the attention away from Derek for his own safety. He waved his fingers at her until it caught her attention. He then proceeded to wink at her and smirk. He watched as her resolve broke and she rolled her eyes and almost cracked a smile at him. Almost.

"Mark...Mark...MARK."

"What is it Derek?" He had turned to give his friend his full attention.

"I think I found a good question."

"Well what is it?"

"Would you rather be blind of deaf?"

"Umm. Deaf."

"Really? Why?"

"Because they don't let people that can not see operate on other people, and I like being a surgeon."

"I would have picked blind, but I think I would pick deaf after hearing your answer."

"Well that was a great conversation. Here let me see that book." He flipped through the book and found another question. "Okay who is your favorite Disney princess?" He smirked at that one. Obviously some of the questions had been meant specifically for females.

"Your serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay. I guess Cinderella."

"I don't believe you. You went with a safe choice, because you want everyone to think you are manly. Derek come on I'm the only one listening."

"Who's yours?"

"Grow a pair Derek. I'm man enough to admit, that my favorite is Belle."

"Really? Okay fine. I have always been fond of The Little Mermaid."

"Red head. Go figure."

"It's because she's a romantic."

"Man you are such a girl."

"Oh really why do you like Belle so much."

"That's easy. She's feisty."

"No wonder the nurses hate you."

"Fine. Your turn."

They asked various questions over the course of an hour. Until finally Derek found a question that he knew would keep Mark chatting for quite some time. Only Derek and Addison knew about his Superhero obsession.

"Mark, would you rather be Batman or Superman?"

Mark's eyes suddenly brightened. Derek knew that this conversation could last for hours. He waited patiently for his friend to answer.

"Batman hands down." Derek had expected that.

"Really why is that exactly?"

"For starters his underwear is on the inside of his costume."

"Yeah but Superman is pretty much invincible."

"And technically he's an alien. Batman is a rich human man that runs around saving a city. There's something that gives me a strange sort of hope that redemption is possible for everyone."

"Now that was deep."

"And have you seen the female villains."

"Of course. It's always about the women for...shit."

"Joe I need four of the usual." Izzie Stevens had magically appeared by his side. Funny they had just been talking about evil women.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Derek groaned and Izzie glanced at him curiously.

"How are you this evening Stevens?"

"Fine, Dr. Sloan." It was clear she had no interest in talking to him.

"Well, I was just talking to Derek and we were just discussing our favorite Superheroes."

"Aren't you a little old for comic books?"

"Are you ever really to old for comic books?"

"I guess not."

"Are you familiar with Superhero comics, Dr. Stevens?" He could tell by the look of wonder and disapproval that she was amazed that he could make comic books sound dirty. He had to admit, it was a gift.

"A little."

"Well how do you feel about Superman?"

"He's an alien."

"Exactly my thoughts." He prayed Derek would forgive him, but it was hard enough to get her to stand there and talk to him. He couldn't please Derek at the same time. He did feel a moment of remorse when Derek groaned and downed the rest of his drink.

"Out of curiosity, if you could be a Superhero who would it be?"

Her thoughtful expression took him by surprise. He expected her to throw out an answer. He was halfway through a drink when she answered.

"I guess Catwoman." It was a simple answer, but his head went reeling, causing him to nearly choke.

"W..hum...What?"

"Catwoman. Sure she's not exactly a Superhero." He had to agree, and now every single theory he had of Dr. Isobel Stevens had been flipped on its head.

"Not exactly?You get that she was evil?"

"Not evil. Morally ambiguous."

"Right."

"She was."

"How do you know so much?"

"I dated a guy."

"Of course you did."

"Here Iz." Joe had interrupted and Mark realized they were in the middle of a bar.

"Thanks, Joe." She genuinely smiled. Mark watched as she turned to leave. He caught her hesitation and watched her spin on her heel. "Thanks for the interesting conversation."

"No problem. Now, I have to admit that you intrigue me." She smiled at that and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Belle's my favorite, too." She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and quickly straightened up. The look on his face, must have given away his embarrassment, because she started to laugh as she walked away.

"God Mark. Next time could you warn me?"

"She didn't glare at you the entire time."

"No, but still...are you even paying attention."

"Sort of."

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for Izzie now."

"I can't help it. I just keep picturing her in a skin tight catsuit."

"Oh God. Thank you for that mental image. As if I didn't feel bad enough about Meredith, I have to add imagining her roommate in next to nothing to the list."

"Stop whining. It's not like it's a bad image."

"Not the point."

"No the point is that I am going to have to marry that girl."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yea. Seriously."

And I want you to know  
I've got my mind made up now  
But I need more time  
And I want you to say  
Do you know what I'm saying?  
But I need more ...  
Coz I'll be you and you'll be me  
There's lots and lots for us to see  
There's lots and lots for us to do  
She is electric, can I be electric too?  
**_She's Electric _Oasis**


End file.
